teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Heavy Weapons Guy
The Heavy Weapons Guy (or just Heavy) is the high-power assault class of the Team Fortress series. The class is primarily a human tank that can inflict and absorb high amounts of damage. Team Fortress 2 Voice Actor: Gary Schwartz Class #: 5 Category: Defense Health: 300 (Massive) Speed: Low/Very Low Attack: High Defense: High Weapons: "Sasha", Shotgun, Fists Unlocks: Natascha Minigun, Sandvich, KGB gloves Special Ability: Motor Rev-Up He has the most health points of all characters and his minigun causes considerable damage. He is slow, large, bald and has a thick Russian accent. He wears combat boots, a team-colored shirt with the Heavy's insignia displayed on his shoulder, as well as an armored vest and a bandolier of shells for his minigun. His weapons include his enormous fists, a pump-action Shotgun, and his custom-built minigun (affectionately named Sasha, of which he is very possessive) which, according to the Team Fortress 2 promo video, "Weighs 150 kilograms and fires $200 custom-tooled cartridges at 10,000 rounds per minute." The Heavy also reveals, with no small amount of satisfaction, that it costs "$400,000 to fire this weapon for 12 seconds." These guys were built to be the tanks of any team, with a massive 300 health they'll brush off three Rockets from a Soldier, a full three magazines from a Scout's Scattergun, and an assortment of other normally fatal weapons. And with a Minigun magazine of 200 rounds, these guys can spray the field with lead for a substantial amount of time; enough for his team to capitalize on. The minigun does take about 2 seconds to rev up to speed, but their special ability allows the motor to be kept running without firing to be constantly prepared. These guys can make or break a team, depending which side they're on. Medic/Heavy combos are a popular offensive team, with the Medic keeping the Heavy fighting fit and the Heavy keeping the Medic covered while they charge the objective. Heavy/Engineer is also a good combo for a solid defense. The Heavy keeps the engineer safe while he constructs his buildings, and in return, the Engineer's Dispenser gives the Heavy a bottomless ammo supply. Heavies do suffer from one drawback: Their massive body. Their girth can seriously slow them down and their large back provide the perfect target for a Spy. Also, thanks to their slow speed (which only suffers further derision when they fire their gun which cuts their already pitiful speed in half), Snipers tend to make them their favorite target practice dummies, taking perverse pleasure in turning their heads into a fine red mist. Russian boxer Nikolai Valuev (sometimes typed Valujev) may be the real life person behind the Heavy class. As both of them are Russian, they both are very big and they both look very similar to each other. Not to mention Heavy's unlockable weapon, KGB, or Killing Gloves of Boxing. Tactics *Be sure to check your back for any Spies every 10 seconds if you're not doing anything. *If you spot a sniper at mid-range, shoot him. Any damage a sniper takes will mess up their aim. If you spot the Sniper at long range, then retreat or find another way to the Sniper without getting spotted by the enemy team. (Retreat from the snipers field if you have sandvich equipped) *If you see a Spy cloaking, fire your minigun side to side. The Spy will show up as an outline and when he does, finish him. *Even though you have ridiculously high 300 health, you're not invincible. Retreat from the battlefield ASAP when you are dying. *The Sandvich can be extremely useful. Eat if you need health and eat when you're just about to die, even if it means eating right on the battlefield. *Pressing the Mouse 2 button with the Sandvich equiped out will drop the Sandvich on the floor on a plate to let your teammates take it. The Sandvich will restore 50% of your teammate's HP, as well as extinguishing them of fire. Team Fortress Classic ---- Heavies (or HWGuy) are the deadly class that can tear apart the enemy team in less than a second if they are in close to mid range (at least 3 seconds) to you with the powerful Minigun, and have a higher survival rate than all of the other classes in direct confrontation. But Heavies should be wary of their surroundings since their main counter classes such as the Spy that can backstab you from behind, the Sniper that can blast any classes' head clean off and the Medic that can make you infected crippling or killing you and possibly infecting your team. So what can you do to stop this counter and survive without changing your class, simple, go to their level. Spies and Snipers will hide in every dark corner in order to kill you or your team. Snipers will nest to snipe your team as Spies will hide in plain sight and attempt to kill your team and destroy your defense. And sometimes medics will wait until the slowest class (that is also a defender) goes along and infects him with the Infection. So hide behind corridors and tear any enemy or suspected spy to pieces. Your other weapons are the double-barreled shotgun for taking out any one at mid to close range which should be used as a second weapon of choice as the third weapon of choice is the single-barreled shotgun for picking off weakened enemies from distance and disrupting the aim of a sniper at long range. Heavies are also armed with the MIRV grenade that should be used for clearing out any attacking or defending enemy team class (also for large groupings of sentry guns) and the frag grenade for picking off light to medium armors and a sentry gun. Tips *Defend. Don't go on Offense with this class until you're fairly experienced. You're the slowest moving class in the game, and you'll be picked off by enemy snipers before you even get into the enemy base. You're one of the strongest defensive classes in the game. Just keep firing your assault cannon at anyone firing at you, and they'll be the ones to die first. *Work in relatively open areas. Your assault cannon takes a second to wind up before it begins firing. This means that it's not a good idea to guard places where a Scout can appear and get past you before you've begun firing. Enclosed spaces are also bad for you because they allow the enemy to jump out, lob rockets and grenades at you, and then duck back behind cover before you can hit them. That said, large open spaces are also dangerous for you due to your slow speed. Snipers and Soldiers can pick you off from a distance, where the inaccurate fire of your assault cannon render it fairly ineffective. Luckily, enemy snipers rarely make it into your base. An ideal defensive position for a HW Guy is at one end of a long corridor that enemies have to move through, allowing you to fire at them as they approach. *Stand in doorways. Scouts hate you. You're their worst nightmare. The only thing on an enemy Scout's mind when he sees a HW Guy on Defense is "How can I get past him?". Do your part to make it harder for Scouts by standing in doorways that they need to get through. Scouts will run up and attempt to squeeze by you. Ignore them if they're shooting at you, since they have about 1/5 of the armor you have. Wind up the assault cannon and let 'em have it. If you're feeling particularly nasty in a Capture The Flag map, go and stand right on top of your Flag. Watch out for their concussion grenades though. *Work with a Medic or Engineer. Try and get an Engineer or Medic to defend near you, so that you can get them to heal you and repair your armor. Since you're so slow, it takes you longer than any other class to get to the nearest Resupply Room, stock up, and return to your position. If you've got a Medic and/or Engineer nearby to save you the trouble, you can ensure your position is never left undefended. Remember to use your "Call for Medic!" key to signal that you need assistance from them. Trivia *The Heavy is commonly known to gamers as the "face" of Team Fortress2, as he was the first person to have a "Meet the Team" video, and his avatar appears much bigger than everyone elses on the box art for the game. Category:Classes Category:Team_Fortress_Games